To the Winner Goes the Spoils
by aliendroid
Summary: Tsunade thinks up the perfect way to relieve her boredom. A tournament! Winner Gets Naruto! What will Sasuke do when he hears this? Shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1

_**To the Winner Goes the Spoils**_

**Okay so I was just browsing the Internet when this idea just kind of popped into my mind suddenly! I hope you all enjoy this extremely crackish story. Oh they aren't shinobi, something along the lines of martial artists… yeah something like that.**

**Rating: ?**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Plot: Tsunade comes up with the perfect way to pass the time. An all out brawl, the winner gets Naruto!**

**Plot Bunny: Thyme**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

_Chapter 1: Spread the Word_

Shizune looked at the Hokage as if she was insane. For all she knew the fifth had finally lost it, the Sake finally killing her brilliant mind. "Tsunade-sama, are you sure about this?" Shizune asked obviously worried about the plan just laid out to her.

"Absolutely," Tsunade responded. "It's perfect! They won't be able to resist. Spread the word throughout the five nations and anywhere else! The winner of Konohagakure's tournament shall receive Uzumaki Naruto!"

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Naruto felt a chill run up his spine all of a sudden. He looked around hoping to find the source of his present unease, he saw nothing. Sighing the blonde continued on his way. Unbeknownst to him a plan was unfolding that would soon drag him and the rest of Konoha into complete and utter chaos.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

"Gaara, an urgent message from Konoha!" Temari shouted as she rushed into Gaara's office. Gaara stood up and accepted the scroll. He unsealed it and quickly read through the information. "What does it say?" Temari asked. Her worry grew as Gaara's fists clenched the message tighter nearly tearing it.

"Temari, get Kankuro!" Gaara ordered.

"Yes sir," Temari said running out of Gaara's office. Five minutes later Gaara's siblings returned.

"What's going on Gaara?" Kankuro asked as he saw Gaara grabbing his coat.

Gaara pinned both of his older siblings with a hard stare. "We're going to Konoha and rescuing Naruto," he said.

"Huh?" Temari and Kankuro both asked. Instead of explaining Gaara tossed the scroll to his two older siblings. Kankuro caught it and opened it up. Their eyes widened as they read the message inside.

_Gaara,_

_Please inform everyone within Sunagakure that a tournament will be held in Konohagakure within a week's time. Anyone is permitted to enter. The winner of the tournament shall receive Uzumaki Naruto._

_Tsunade._

"She's not serious, is she?" asked Temari looking at her obviously upset brother.

"Even if she isn't, I won't allow Naruto to be put up for grabs like that," Gaara said his voice edging near deadly. "Temari, Kankuro you both will also enter the tournament along with me. It will increase our chances of winning and rescuing Naruto from this plot."

"Are we sure he needs rescuing?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara glared at his brother, "Are you saying that he will be safe in the hands of someone else? The competitors will either want his abilities or his body. We must stop this from happening."

"Right!" Kankuro and Temari agreed. The three siblings quickly geared up and left for Konoha.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin were traveling through a small village when a poster caught Sasuke's attention. Stopping the Uchiha walked over to it and quickly scanned the text, his eyes resting on the picture of the "prize" for the tournament being advertised. "That crazy old hag," Sasuke muttered.

"Something wrong Sasuke?" asked Jugo walking over to him. "A tournament? Winner gets Uzumaki Naruto," Jugo read.

"Who?" Karin asked.

"Oh he's kinda cute," Suigetsu remarked looking at the picture. The blonde haired blue eyed youth was wearing tight black pants and a chain mesh shirt. You could see his slim lithe figure. "Yummy," Suigetsu continued as he looked closer at the picture.

"I agree," Karin added. "He is rather good looking. But why would the Hokage put him up as a prize?"

"Who cares, his looks alone would attract contestants," Suigetsu answered.

"Shut up," Sasuke warned. The two looked away from the poster to see Sasuke's eyes glaring at the poster.

"Sasuke?" Jugo asked taking a step back.

Sasuke turned and headed in the opposite direction he had been traveling earlier. "We're going to Konoha," Sasuke announced. '_I won't let anyone have Naruto_.'

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Naruto sneezed several times as he sat at Ichiraku Ramen. "A cold?" the owner asked.

"I don't think so," Naruto said rubbing his nose.

"Someone's probably talking about you," the owner's daughter said with a smile.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow but said nothing. He continued to eat his miso pork ramen completely and utterly oblivious to the horrible events unfolding just outside the small restaurant.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

"I can't believe she would do this!" Iruka yelled as he paced his living room. Kakashi watched from the couch unsure of how to calm the panicked brunet down. "I mean of all the things to offer up! She offers Naruto! Our dojo's best and most promising student!"

Kakashi sighed, he had watched his lover pace and had been listening to him rant for a good hour now ever since word of the tournament and the prize had been announced. It was no secret any village's dojo would love to get their hands on Naruto, the only son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Not only that but Naruto wasn't exactly a slouch in the looks department. Men and women everywhere wanted him. This idea was like offering him up on a silver platter to be eaten by wolves!

Standing up Kakashi wrapped his arms around the fuming brunet. "Calm down Iruka," Kakashi said. The brunet teacher turned and glared at him.

"How can you say that?" Iruka screamed. "She's offering him up like a lamb to the slaughter!"

"True," Kakashi stated. This only caused Iruka to bristle more. "But I'm going to enter," Kakashi added.

Iruka's eyes widened. "Huh? You?"

"Yep, no way I could let Sensei's only child be put into this situation," Kakashi said. "I'll enter and win, then Naruto will be safe from those who would… um… use him."

Iruka sighed and leaned into Kakashi's arms. "Thank you Kakashi," Iruka said with a smile. "I would enter but I'm just not talented enough. I mean did you know Gaara's going to enter? Gaara!"

A sweat drop fell from Kakashi's forehead. '_This is going to be difficult,_' Kakashi internally worried.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Tsunade was sipping peacefully on a cup of tea. Her plan was unfolding perfectly. Of course she wouldn't let someone else win this tournament, she herself would be entering. As if she would let someone else put their hands on her brat. "Tsunade!" The blonde Hokage jumped at the angry sound of Jiraiya's voice.

"Jiraiya what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked looking up at the white haired male.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jiraiya demanded throwing down one of the posters advertising the tournament.

"It's a tournament," Tsunade answered calmly.

"I can see that!" Jiraiya growled. "I'm talking about this," he pointed to Naruto's picture. "What right do you have in offering up my pupil?"

Tsunade sighed. She really should have expected this. Naruto was desired by many, for both his ability and body, but he was also loved by many. Those who love him of course would be angry with her plan. "Don't worry, it isn't like anyone suspicious will win," Tsunade said waving Jiraiya's wrath away.

"You're right, because I will be entering," Jiraiya stated. "I cannot allow Naruto to fall into the hands of those vultures!"

Tsunade smiled, "Then I guess I'll see you in the finals."

Jiraiya looked the blonde busty woman over before smirking. "I see, you plan to enter as well," Jiraiya said.

"Of course," Tsunade answered. "Naruto is merely the bait to get as many fighters to enter as possible. Every village and lord who wants his abilities will send fighters. Not to mention the private fighters who just want Naruto himself. It isn't like I would actually let anyone take Naruto from Konoha. Even Kakashi has already entered. Still want to join?"

"Of course," Jiraiya answered. "The more people who fight to protect him from those other combatants the better."

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

An evil smirk was playing across the face a specific orange haired male with many piercings. This was his chance. If he won this competition than that delicious blonde would be his and no one could argue about it. Pain's smirk grew as he thought of the many ways he would enjoy that tan body that was always just out of his reach. Oh yes, Pain would have Uzumaki Naruto as his.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he read the advertisement in the paper. "Something wrong Itachi?" Kisame asked walking into their shared living room.

"Konoha is having a tournament," Itachi said.

"They have one every year," Kisame said with a shrug. "Why are you upset about it this year?" Itachi handed Kisame the paper. The large blue haired man took it and read the article. "Does she realize what she's doing? I thought Naruto was already spoken for?"

"He is," Itachi remarked. "Sasuke isn't going to like this."

"What are we going to do?" Kisame asked setting the paper down.

Itachi folded his hand in front of his face and pondered his options for a bit. "We have no choice," Itachi finally said. "We don't know if Sasuke will see the advertisements, we will have to go to Konoha and enter. Uzumaki Naruto is the betrothed of an Uchiha, he can't be allowed to fall into the hands of another."

"Understood," Kisame said standing up.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Everyone's eyes widened as Ino told them of what she had heard a customer talking about. "You're lying!" Sakura cried. "Tsunade-shishio would never do that!"

"I've confirmed it," Ino said glaring at her food. "The word is spreading like wildfire across every nation and every organization."

Hinata stood up. "Where are you going Hinata?" asked Kiba.

"To sign up," Hinata answered. "I will not let Naruto-kun be used like this."

"Right! Me to," Lee said standing up and following her. The rest of the Konoha eleven looked at each other, nodded, stood up, and followed after them.

As they walked Neji asked, "Does Sasuke know of this?"

"How could he?" Sakura asked glaring as she walked down the street.

"If he did you could bet he would rush back here," Kiba said an evil smirk. "I can't believe that woman. What is she thinking?"

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, "But Naruto doesn't deserve this."

"We will ensure no one outside of Konoha gets him!" Choji announced.

"Right!" everyone agreed.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Lords and noblemen across the continent looked at the letter sent to them with hungry gazes. This was their chance! They could finally get their hands onto the Uzumaki Naruto. Some wanted him for their personal guard, while others wanted him for their harems. They called for their best fighters and sent them to Konoha with orders to enter the tournament and bring the prize back.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Naruto knew something was up. He kept receiving pitying glances and hopeful looks. The blonde could clearly remember the last time he had received such looks. It was right after his engagement to Sasuke had been announced. As Naruto thought about what could possibly have caused the reaction to rise this time he spotted Sai.

His friend spotted him and quickly turned around. Naruto's eyes narrowed, oh yes something was up. Naruto picked up his pace and ran after the retreating raven artist. "Sai, where are you going?" Naruto asked grabbing the back of Sai's half shirt.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can't tell you," Sai said quickly.

Naruto's eyes narrowed further, "Tell me what?" Sai gulped. He couldn't lie, and he knew it. At least he couldn't lie to Naruto, he knew him to well. Hanging his head Sai confessed everything about the tournament and most importantly the prize. Naruto listened to the information uninterested until Sai got to the part about the prize. "What the hell is that old hag thinking?" Naruto screamed. "Like I'll let this go the way she thinks," Naruto said with an evil smile.

Oh like hell he was going to let some pervert get their hands on him. Naruto released Sai and headed in the direction of the Hokage building. He would deal with this situation personally, after all if the prize wins then nobody can lay claim to it. Naruto laughed to him softly. This would not end with him in anyone's hands. Uzumaki Naruto was no one's prize.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And that is the first chapter! Please tell me what you think in a review.**

**Voice: This is ridiculous. **

**Me: I wasn't asking you!**

**Voice: I'm only telling you the truth.**

**Me: I'll tell Sasuke it was you who put the idea in Tsunade's head if you don't shut up.**

**Voice: O_O -_- O_O *runs away***

**Me: *smirks* Good, now review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**To the Winner Goes the Spoils**_

**Hello! Thank you all for the wonderful initial response! I can't believe how many of you reviewed, faved, and altered for this story. You guys are great! I would like to address a suggestion brought up by a reviewer, Naruto is a GUY! I'm sorry but I fail to see how making him a girl would make this more interesting, so he is staying male. Now on with the chapter! ENJOY!**

**Voice: You had sugar didn't you?**

**Me: Hot chocolate!**

**Voice: Oh boy**

**Plot Bunny: Thyme**

**Rating: T (mentions of guy/guy relationships and kissing)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. **

_Chapter 2: Combatants Arrival!_

Water cascaded down bare tan skin as Naruto sat cross legged on a rock underneath a waterfall. Though meditating wasn't his strongpoint he needed to center himself. Everything was going perfectly. He had signed up for the tournament without anyone noticing, he was practicing without interference, and he even had eluded the old hag's attempts at keeping him busy. Naruto smirked to himself. Tsunade's actions were so easy to see through now that he knew what she was up to. Opening his blue eyes he smiled, he wasn't going to let this go her way.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Gaara nodded to the guards on duty at the gate as Temari signed them in and asked where they could sign up for the tournament. Jade eyes swept the area taking in the dozens of fighters filling into the village of Konohagakure. He recognized many of them, and knew most wanted Naruto for impure reasons. With narrowed eyes Gaara glared at one particular person has he walked by.

"It's a good thing we came," Gaara said softly as he saw another fighter walk by who had made a pass at Naruto in the past.

Kankuro walked over to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "According to the guards Naruto isn't aware of what is going on and isn't to be told. He's been training as usual over in the practice fields," Kankuro whispered to his brother so no one else could hear.

"Good," Gaara said. One of the many perks of being Kazekage and close friends with Naruto everyone was willing to share information about his whereabouts with him or one of his siblings. "Where do we sign up?" Gaara asked his older sister.

Temari pointed in the direction of the Hokage building, "First floor of the Hokage building."

Gaara nodded and headed towards the large red building. His eyes continued to scan the crowds as they walked. He noticed that many of the villagers seemed worried if not tense. That was to only be expected with the amount of fighters in the village. Some of them weren't exactly the most honorable. Still Gaara didn't care; he had one purpose for being there and entering. He must protect Naruto.

"Hello Kazekage-sama," called Iruka as they walked into the building. "Here to sign up?"

"Yes," Gaara answered

"We have already been informed about your wish to participate so all you have to do is sign here," Iruka said holding out three separate sheets. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro quickly read through the paper, it was a list of rules for the tournament, and signed the bottom. "Thank you, the tournament will start in two days. Until then you are free to use the training grounds marked for the competitors. Well that's what I'm supposed to say, but I know you guys have friends within the dojo so please feel free to join them on the private grounds if you wish."

"Thank you," Gaara said with a slight incline of his head. "Where is Naruto training?"

Iruka's eyes widened slightly but he smiled softly and said, "Training ground 4."

Gaara inclined his head again and left the room. Temari and Kankuro quickly followed after him. "I'm going to go and see Naruto, you two go and spend some time with whoever you wish to," Gaara instructed.

"Cool," Kankuro said running off in search of Kiba and Shino.

"Are you sure?" Temari asked though she was already looking for the fastest way to the Nara house.

"Yes," Gaara answered her.

"Okay," she said sprinting off.

Gaara sighed and turned towards Naruto's favorite training ground. He couldn't tell Naruto about the tournament but he could stay next to him to make sure nothing happened before the tournament started.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

"Wow! There sure are a lot of people here!" Suigetsu exclaimed looking at the large crowd of people as they entered into the gates of Konohagakure.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he walked over to the check in booth. "Where is Naruto?" Sasuke demanded as he looked at Kotetsu and Izumo.

The two men looked up startled by the rough question. When they saw who it was they frowned, "Hey Sasuke. Didn't think you would be back for another three months," Izumo said.

"I heard about this little tournament," Sasuke said. "As if I would let someone else win Naruto. Now where is he?"

Kotetsu sighed, "Training ground 4 I believe. If you want to enter you should head to the Hokage building."

"I will," Sasuke said turning away. Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo followed behind him still unsure of as to why Sasuke was in such a foul mood over the tournament. As they walked through town many villagers began whispering and pointing at the Uchiha. Many seemed relieved to see him, but many of the fighters present in the village seemed upset at his presence.

"Hey Sasuke just who is this Uzumaki Naruto guy?" Suigetsu finally asked. "I mean other than one fine piece of a-"

Suigetsu was cut off by Sasuke's blade. "Finish that sentence and you won't be breathing through your mouth anymore," Sasuke warned. Suigetsu nodded slowly. Withdrawing the katana Sasuke said, "Naruto's my fiancé."

"Huh?" Karin yelled. "But Sasuke he's a guy?"

"Doesn't matter," Sasuke said as he continued to walk towards the Hokage building. "It's legal in the Fire Country, and was arranged by our parents."

Jugo pondered that for a moment before asking, "If it's an arranged marriage why are you so upset about this?"

Sasuke glared at the orange haired man. "Naruto is mine, simple as that," Sasuke declared. "Just the knowledge of our engagement has kept people at bay since now. But that stupid old hag," Sasuke stopped his rant glaring at the sight of red hair walking off towards the training grounds. "Hurry up," Sasuke said picking up his pace.

Walking into the building he was met with a surprised Iruka, "Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

"Entering the tournament," Sasuke said simply.

"Oh of course!" Iruka said. He pulled out some papers and handed them to him, "Here fill these out. Are any of your companions entering as well?"

"No," Sasuke said as he filled out the paperwork. Iruka raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. It was obvious why Sasuke didn't want any of them in the competition. "Who else has joined so far?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm, well let's see," Iruka thought about it for a moment. "Kakashi, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Jiraiya-sama, and Tsunade-sama have all joined."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed then he smirked, "I see. So she wasn't willing to let Naruto leave the village."

"Did you say something Sasuke?" Iruka asked.

"No, nothing," Sasuke answered handing the papers over. "I'm going to training ground 4." Iruka's eyes widened again but before he could say anything Sasuke had already left.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Kankuro and Temari both ended up in the same spot, Shikamaru's favorite spot to watch clouds. Everyone was gathered there glaring down at the crowds of fighters. "Where's Gaara?" Neji asked as he spotted a fighter he knew worked for a feudal lord.

"He went to see Naruto," Temari said keeping her eyes peeled assessing the competition.

"I see," Neji frowned.

"Don't be jealous Hyuuga," Kankuro jeered. Neji glared at the other male shutting him up.

Everyone else just rolled their eyes and continued to watch the streets. This wasn't good, many good fighters had appeared. Tsunade had really done it this time. This was going to be the largest tournament Konoha had ever seen, but unfortunately it was also going to be the most bloody. Everyone could sense it; this was not going to end without bloodshed.

Hinata spotted Itachi and Kisame as they walked through the streets. She indicated the pair and everyone breathed a sigh of relieve. At least one of the Uchiha's were present, maybe now Naruto's ass would be safe, though they highly doubted it. The only way he was going to be safe was if one of them won.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Itachi had noticed the group on the top of the building but hadn't stopped. He had one goal and nothing else, he had to sign up. Naruto was Uchiha property; he could not be allowed to go to anyone else. He had heard from Izumo at the gate that Sasuke had appeared but Itachi wasn't going to take any chances. A lot depended on Sasuke and Naruto's marriage, and if by some ridiculous chance someone else won all of that would be ruined!

"Itachi-san you're going to give the children nightmares," Kisame jibed. Itachi glared over to his tall lover. "Just saying your face is really scary right now."

"Let's just get this over with," Itachi said closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them they were once again blank and unreadable. The pair walked into the Hokage building both ready to sign up and do what needed to be done

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Pain smirked as he watched Gaara glare at him. He had asked several people but hadn't been able to get any information on where the delicious blonde was. _'No worries, he will be mine soon,_' Pain calmed himself. There was no rush, in two days time the blonde would be in his hands.

As he walked through the village after signing up he saw Uchiha Sasuke and couldn't help the small twinge of fear that ran up his spine. The presence of even one Uchiha would be a hindrance to anyone who was after Naruto. Continuing on he later saw Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. Pain glared as the two walked into the Hokage building. Things had just gotten a lot more complicated.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Naruto sensed the person's approach before they broke through the trees. With a practice easy he sent a shuriken flying through the air. He heard a soft curse then the sound of metal hitting metal. "Is that anyone to greet a friend?" Naruto heard Gaara's voice.

Smiling Naruto stood up and walked out from underneath the waterfall. "Sorry Gaara didn't know it was you," Naruto said as he walked over to the redhead.

"It's alright, I see you're doing fine," Gaara remarked.

"Yeah just meditating," Naruto sighed obviously bored.

"Care to spar instead?" Gaara asked.

Naruto beamed and nodded his head rapidly. "Sure!" Gaara smirked and took off his leather jacket. Setting it aside he got into a traditional stance while Naruto did the same. The two paired off and soon Naruto rushed forward, his leg coming up aimed at Gaara's head.

"Still as flashy as ever," Gaara grunted as he blocked Naruto's kick. He pushed the leg away and sent a volley of jabs towards the blonde who easily dodged them.

"Just as fast as ever," Naruto smiled.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu followed Sasuke as he walked down a forest path. He seemed to know where he was heading so they didn't say anything. After several minutes of walking they heard the sound of a waterfall, as they grew closer they heard what sounded like grunts and heavy breathing. Sasuke's pace had picked up so theirs did to. When they broke the tree line their jaws went slack. The blonde from the poster was bare chested and had on a pair of knee length black shorts, and he was fighting Sunagakure's Kazekage, who was also bare chested except he had on full length red pants.

The two suddenly stopped and turned towards them, both of them were breathing heavily and their eyes were wide as they looked at Sasuke. "Teme?" the blonde said suddenly.

"Hn, Dobe," Sasuke smirked. A bright sunny smile lit up Naruto's face as he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"You're back!" Naruto cheered as Sasuke hugged him back and held him close.

"Why are you back early?" Gaara asked walking over to them.

"I saw an advertisement for the tournament and thought it would be a good idea to join," Sasuke answered. He wasn't breaking any of the rules as long as he didn't mention anything about the prize in front of Naruto.

"I see," Gaara smirked. _'So the Uchiha did see the posters, good._'

"Ne, Sasuke take me to lunch!" Naruto said smiling.

Sasuke looked down and frowned at the blonde, "Why should I?" Naruto's face scrunched up. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to Sasuke's. The raven's eyes widened before they slipped shut and he kissed his blonde back. Pulling away Naruto just grinned. "Fine," Sasuke said. "Get dressed Dobe." Like hell Sasuke was going to let other people see Naruto dressed in so little.

He looked over his shoulder and glared at his travel companions and the lustful looks on all three of their faces. Oh, Sasuke was definitely not going to let others see Naruto dressed like this. As Naruto rushed over to a bag on some rocks by the river Sasuke turned to Gaara. "Have you see Neji yet?" Sasuke asked.

"I plan to see him after checking on Naruto," Gaara answered.

"You should head over to him, I'll watch Naruto," Sasuke said his eyes now trained on his fiancé.

"I'm trusting you Uchiha," Gaara informed. "Hey Naruto! I'm going to go see Neji bye!"

"Bye!" Naruto called back as he slipped on his shoes.

"Remember Uchiha, don't let anything happen to him," Gaara warned.

Sasuke glared at the Kazekage, "As if I would. You forget what he means to me." Gaara smirked and walked down the path giving each of Sasuke's companions a good stern warning growl as he passed them.

Naruto ran back over to Sasuke and smiled, "So let's go!" Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and lead him down the path leading back into town. Naruto acted oblivious to everything as they walked, ate, and later when Sasuke asked to stay the night. He knew why Sasuke was entering the tournament, and he was a little touched, but he was still going to go through with his plan. After all even if he was engaged to the Uchiha it didn't mean he had to give in without a fight. He was determined to make sure no one but him won the tournament and prove to everyone he didn't belong to anyone!

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And that my readers was the seco- SHINY! *runs off chasing shiny***

**Voice: *sighs* Sorry about that. Anyways that was the second chapter of the unbelievably random story. Next chapter shall be the actual tournament. Please continue to support aliendroid, though she's crazy, and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**To the Winner Goes the Spoils**_

**Okay so here is the next chapter. Oh I need to point something out, THEY ARE NOT NINJA!**

**Voice: Didn't you point that out in the first chapter?**

**Me: Yes but I just wanted to repeat it so no one asked why they aren't using ninjutsu during the tournament. **

**Voice: Oh, that makes sense. **

**Plot Bunny: Thyme**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 3: Capture the Prize!_

Naruto smirked as he locked his front door. Today was the day of the tournament, and he was prepared for anything the old hag could throw at him. As if on cue as Naruto walked down the steps of his apartment building six masked men appeared. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are to come with us," a man wearing a raven's mask declared. Naruto' lifted an eyebrow, turned, and ran down the street. "Shit, get him! Don't let him get away."

The group gave chase. Naruto's smirk only grew. Brining his hand up to a microphone at his throat he turned it on and said, "I'm on my way, get ready."

"_Roger,"_ was his reply.

One of the masked men caught up to the fleeing blonde. He reached out in an attempt to snag him, Naruto ducked, made a ninety degree turn, and shot off down an alley. Reaching a dead end he quickly scrambled up the wall over to the other side and continued running without missing a step. The six masked pursuers cursed under their breath as they too climbed up the wall. Because of the delay caused by the wall the six lost track of their target for a moment.

A patch of blonde hair caught their attention and they raced after it. "Target found!" one called, this one wearing a cat mask, and the group tackled Naruto. They quickly tied him up, put a bag over his head, and dragged him off.

Hidden behind a pillar the real Naruto was grinning like mad. "Thank you Konohamaru, I'll make it up to I promise," Naruto whispered before running down the street towards the coliseum.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Konohamaru, dressed and made up to look like Naruto, was placed inside a glass display case with holes in the top for breathing. The plan had worked perfectly. Sitting back calmly Konohamaru reviewed the plan set up between him and Naruto.

"_I need your help with something Konohamaru," Naruto said looking at his student._

"_Of course Naruto-nii-chan," Konhomaru was ecstatic. He had heard of the tournament, and the prize. If it wasn't for that ridiculous rule stating no one under 16 could enter he would have. "What do you need me to do?"_

_Naruto pulled out a bag and emptied the contents onto the bench they were sitting at. "I have a matching outfit and will wear it the day of the tournament," Naruto said pointing to a pair of black pants, and an orange blazer. "You will wear these and take my place as the prize so I can enter." _

_Konohamaru looked over the items. There were a pair of high platform shoes, for height no doubt, a blond wig, a pair of blue contacts, and the clothes pointed out earlier. "So I just have to dress up as you, fool the capture group, and take your place so you can enter," Konohamaru verified. _

"_Yes," Naruto answered._

"_How do we know Tsunade-sama will send a capture group?" Konohamaru asked._

_Naruto laughed, "Its Tsunade-baa-chan we're talking about! She doesn't know how to do things simply. She'll send a capture group." Naruto smiled at his student, "After they catch you I'll change clothes and participate in the tournament myself. Once you know it's safe, remove the disguise."_

Konohamaru smiled as the masked men faced away from him. Tsunade-sama had indeed sent a capture group and they had played into Naruto's plans perfectly. Konohamaru's respect for his teacher and rival grew. He clenched his fist and silently swore to not let Naruto down.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Everyone was gathered inside the coliseum, the participants lined up, and the judges had taken their seats. Many were shocked to see Tsunade and Jiraiya amongst the competitors, others weren't so surprised. Amongst the group was a man wearing black cargo pants, a black shirt, and a fox mask. No one recognized the man and figured he was probably one of the many people there to win Naruto. All of Naruto's friends and "saviors" were glaring at the competition, daring them to make a move.

Iruka moved out onto the highest platform and called out, "Welcome to Konohagakure's annual martial arts tournament! This year the prize is something truly special." Iruka made a motion for the six masked men to bring the prize over. They wheeled the large display case over to the edge of the balcony so everyone could see. "The winner shall receive the much coveted Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka called and pulled a curtain away revealing Konohamaru.

Gasps and curses filled the coliseum. Iruka's eyes were wide as he looked down at the grinning brunet. "What is going on?" called Tsunade glaring up at the men she sent to capture Naruto. "I specifically told you to capture Uzumaki!"

"We did!" the one wearing the raven mask said.

"Nii-chan's a lot smarter then you all give him credit for," Konohamaru declared. "He's been on to you since the beginning!"

"How?" Demanded Tsunade.

"Oh come on," said the masked fighter no one recognized. "You know it's impossible to hide a secret in Konoha." Everyone's eyes widened as they registered the voice. The person removed his fox mask and grinned at the stunned looks of everyone around him. "Hi," Naruto said grinning. "Thank you Konohamaru!" Naruto called up to his student.

"Welcome Nii-chan!" Konohamaru called back.

Naruto looked at Tsunade with innocent eyes, "So can we get this thing started?"

"You aren't competing," Tsunade stated through clenched teeth.

"Actually I am," Naruto said still grinning. "It's in the rules, anyone can join as long as they are over 16. Once entered, they cannot be removed from the competition against their will."

Tsunade saw red; the brat was using her own rules against her! "I don't recall your name being called," Tsunade finally said.

"Orange spark," Iruka said from the balcony. Tsunade looked up at him with disbelieving eyes. "Alias, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Shit," Tsunade cursed. "Fine."

Naruto grinned triumphantly. He turned and beamed at his friends, all of them looking rather perplexed. Finally someone snapped out of it, Shikamaru, and asked, "How did you find out?"

"Sai's a terrible liar," Naruto admitted. "It didn't take much to get him to talk."

Shikamaru grinned and with a soft laugh got back into line. Everyone remained silent as Iruka read off the rules and announced the first round. Naruto's eyes darted around taking in everyone who was gathered, there were quite a few. "The first match will be Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino," Iruka announced.

The contestants slowly moved out of the fighting pit and up into the waiting area. Sakura and Ino paired off, their gazes intent. Naruto watched with interest as the two girls clashed. Ino sent a kick to Sakura's chest, a kick that was blocked by the pinkette. Sakura grabbed Ino's leg and twisted so the blonde fell to the ground. Brining her leg up, Sakura brought it down on Ino's back.

Ino let out a small grunt of pain, pushed up, freed her leg, and swiped Sakura's legs out from under her. Sakura went down with a thud wincing slightly. Ino moved behind her and put her in a head lock. Sakura gasped as she struggled to get free. After some effort she pried Ino's arms away and pushed the blonde back. The two girls stood, panting heavily.

The crowd watched the fight continue as the girls threw jabs, kicks, throws, and many other moves at each other. It didn't look like it was going to end any time soon. The girls were evenly matched. Finally Sakura landed a solid punch to Ino's jaw, sending the blonde skidding back. Ino didn't get up and the ref called the match. "Haruno Sakura is the winner of the first match!"

Cheers erupted and Sakura walked over to Ino. Reaching down she helped her friend to her feet. The two smiled, shook hands, and walked up to the waiting area.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

The matches continued until Iruka called for Neji and Lee to fight each other in the second round. The friends held their breath as the two rivals paired off. The match was going to be interesting and they all knew it. Lee's closed fists against Neji's gentle palms. Hard work or natural talent, who would be the winner?

The ref called a start to the match and Lee and Neji collided. Lee started out with a volley of punches. Neji blocked and redirected nearly every one of them. He miss guided one sending it into his shoulder. A grunt of pain left his lips and he switched to the offensive.

Lee barely had time to dodge when Neji changed tactics. With effortless foot work Lee moved backwards, weaving and dodging Neji's jabs. He was so intent on watching Neji's hands he didn't catch his subtle shift until he saw the leg coming up. Lee quickly blocked the kick, Neji used the leverage of Lee holding his leg to jump up and place another kick to Lee's head. With little time to spare Lee stepped back, Neji's foot grazing a hairs breath from his nose.

Neji landed and soon found himself on the defensive again. Lee had upped his speed and increased the power of his jabs. Again Neji found himself unable to do anything but block as Lee sent jab after jab, kick after kick towards him.

The fight went on and on, until finally Neji landed a solid hit to Lee's sternum. Lee coughed and fell to his knees. The blow had bruised his diaphragm making breathing hard. "Winner, Hyuuga Neji," the ref announced. Neji bowed to the crowd and helped Lee to the medical unit. He stayed long enough to make sure his friend was okay before heading back up to the waiting area.

"Great fight," Naruto patted him on the back as he reached the landing. "Bushy brows almost had you though."

"Hn, he's gotten better I'll give him that," Neji stated.

"Good job," Gaara said walking over to them. Neji smiled down at the redhead.

"If you two are going to start being all kissy kissy I'm going to leave," Naruto commented as he turned away from the now blushing pair.

"Next up Uchiha Sasuke and Sora," called Iruka.

Naruto looked over as the two glared at each other. Naruto felt a feeling of dread build up. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that those two were fighting. Before Sasuke walked down to the fighting arena he went over to Naruto, pulled him close, and kissed long and hard. Pulling away he glared at every contestant. The message was extremely clear, '_He's still mine.'_

Naruto turned, his cheeks unbelievably red, and watched as both Sora and Sasuke paired off. Truth be told, Naruto knew how this fight was going to end. Closing his eyes he made a quick guess as to how long it would take. He guessed two minutes.

The ref called a start to the match and Sora charged Sasuke. Easily dodging the attack the raven smirked at the blue haired male. "What makes you think you can win?" Sasuke asked deflecting another punch.

"What makes you think I can't?" Sora demanded.

"Simple, Naruto's mine," Sasuke answered. In a blur of speed Sora lost track of the Uchiha for a moment. "And I don't plan on letting anyone change that," Sasuke said from behind Sora. Sora didn't have time to react. Sasuke brought his leg up and landed a hard kicked to the small of Sora's back sending him skidding across the grounds.

Sora scrambled to his feet just in time to bring his arms up to protect his face from a right jab. He however missed the left jab aimed at his stomach. Sora doubled over coughing slightly from the force of the punch. "It's over," Sasuke said as he jumped up and sent a roundhouse kick into Sora's shoulder, dislocating it.

Naruto sighed, one minute twenty three seconds, Sasuke had improved while he was on his training journey. Sasuke had been gone on a two year training journey, which is when he picked up his companions Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. Silently Naruto wondered if they faced each other how he would fair against his fiancé. The ref checked on Sora, making sure he wasn't critically injured before standing and declaring Sasuke the winner. "Winner, Uchiha Sasuke."

There was a mixture of responses. Many of Konoha's villagers cheered Sasuke's victory, while the visitors jeered and cursed. The further the raven haired male stayed in the less likely it was that Naruto would go to someone else. Sasuke smirked at the crowd and headed back up to the platform. He knew Sora would live so he didn't bother to check and make sure.

Gaara watched the Uchiha walk up the stairs, "You've improved."

"I hope you have to," Sasuke said sparing the redhead a sideways glance.

Iruka sighed as he made the correct marks on the tournament sheet and checked to see who was next. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at the two names. This was going to be interesting. Standing up Iruka announced, "The next match shall be Konohagakure's Uzumaki Naruto versus Sunagakure's Kazekage Gaara." The crowd grew deathly silent as they waited for the contestants to move onto the field.

Naruto and Gaara walked out onto the fighting arena, and faced each other. The ref looked between the two with a worried glance. "Begin!" he called.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And I'm stopping there for now! Okay as you noticed I won't be writing about every single match that would get tiresome. I will only be writing out the important events. Please understand and please look forward for the next chapter!**

**Voice: I bet Gaara wins!**

**Me: Why?**

**Voice: Because Gaara's awesome!**

**Me: Well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out! **

**Voice: Okay! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**To the Winner Goes the Spoils**_

**I finally figured it out! I finally figured how they can put so much into seemingly so little bags and packs! Marry Poppins is in league with Ninjas!**

**Voice: HUH? Have you lost it?**

**Me: No think about it. The kunai are like the same size as they bags but they seemingly have a LOT of them. And Kakashi keeps a book in his along with everything else! How could all that fit into a pack that size? The answer, they are like Marry Poppins's carpet bag!**

**Voice: I take it back you haven't lost it. You're delusional!**

**Plot Bunny: Thyme**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

_Chapter 4: Red vs Orange!_

Sasuke watched from the balcony as Naruto and Gaara walked into the fighting arena. Frowning he considered the possibilities of one winning over the other. He had to admit he really didn't know how either had progressed during his time away. He could only guess at what kind of training Jiraiya had put Naruto through over the past two years. Gaara was no slouch either. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Neji leaning on the railing and looking down into the pit with concentration. Smirking Sasuke turned to the Hyuuga and asked, "What worried that Naruto will hurt your precious Gaara?"

Neji turned and returned Sasuke's smirk. "No, I'm worried about Gaara taking it to far and injuring Naruto," Neji answered.

Sasuke glared in turn to that answer. Turning back he concentrated on what was going on below. He would just have to trust his fiancé to not lose. After all Naruto was good, he could match him on a good day. There was no way he would lose to someone else.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Iruka watched from the announcer's balcony, a worried expression on his face. If you thought about in terms of rank Gaara was far superior to Naruto. But if you thought about it in terms of experience Naruto had the upper hand. To top it off Naruto was in line to be Tsunade's successor. Iruka didn't know which way the fight would go. Either could win or lose.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Tsunade and Jiraiya watched closely as Gaara and Naruto turned to face each other. This was certainly boding well. If Gaara could knock Naruto out of the tournament then she wouldn't have to worry about the prize fighting anymore. Of course if Naruto knocked Gaara out of the competition then that would be one less strong fighter to have gunning for the prize.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were divided in who they wanted to win. Jiraiya, of course, wanted his pupil to win. Tsunade wanted Gaara to win.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Naruto and Gaara turned and face each other. Both had a friendly smile on their face. "So what do you think they are all thinking about?" Naruto asked looking around the stadium.

"Probably trying to size us up and predict who is going to win," Gaara answered, guessing correctly.

"Yeah, you're most likely right," Naruto said turning and grinning at his red haired friend. "Please don't hold it against me when I win."

"Same to you," Gaara retorted.

The two reached out and shook hands in understanding. The ref looked between them with a worried expression. His own thoughts were in turmoil as to who he should be voting for. Naruto was from his village, and he respected the kid. Gaara was Kazekage, the youngest to date, so he was obviously someone to take seriously. Remembering that as the referee he was to stay impartial he cast the thoughts aside and raised his arm. Bringing his arm down he shouted, "Begin!"

Naruto advanced forward instantly sending a right hook to Gaara's jaw. Gaara brought up his arm blocking the punch and returning it with a kick to Naruto's diaphragm. Naruto jumped back in time to avoid the kick. The two stared each other down. Their reaction times were even which meant this fight would be decided by power and stamina. Naruto smirked, he had more stamina than Gaara and he knew it. Unfortunately their power was about the same.

Naruto's thoughts were cut off when Gaara charge forward sending a straight left jab and his solar plex. Naruto blocked the jab, grabbed Gaara's arm, and twisted it behind his back. "Neji ever tell you, you have a cute nape?" Naruto whispered into Gaara's ear.

He heard a soft chuckled then felt himself being thrown forward. He found himself flat on his back, Gaara straddling him. "Sasuke ever tell you, you're cute when you look confused?"

Blue eyes narrowed as he kicked Gaara off of him. Springing to his feet he went on the defensive. Throwing a consecutive combination of jabs and kicks Naruto didn't give Gaara time to counter attack. As Naruto made a roundhouse kick to Gaara's head Gaara ducked and swept Naruto's other leg out from under him. The blonde started to fall, but his hand shot out and he sprung backwards to land on his feet. Gaara took the opening and stepped forward, this time he was the one pressing Naruto back. His moves were fast, but Naruto timed his movements and dodged each attack.

As the crowd watched all they saw was a blur of movement. Gaara would attack, Naruto would defend, then Naruto would attack, and Gaara would defend. The spectators couldn't help but be reminded of a beautifully choreographed dance. Their movements flowed into the next and they read each other perfectly.

Without noticing it forty-five minutes passed and the two were in a deadlock. Breathing harshly, their cheeks red from exhaustion they sized each other up. This was it; the next move would be the deciding one. They were both at their limit. Naruto had to give Gaara credit he had definitely improved his stamina. Of course then again maybe Neji was the one Naruto should be giving the credit to.

"Ready Naruto?" Gaara asked between ragged gulps for air.

"Always," Naruto returned with equally shallow breath.

The two locked eyes, smirked, and rushed forward. They pulled back their fists and when they were close enough sent them flying. There was a resounding thunk as fist met flesh and then the sound of two bodies falling. The referee looked on in confusion. He knew both fighters were the same height, therefore had the same reach, but he wasn't expecting a double knock out.

The crowd grew restless waiting for the ref's decision. "Due to the fact that neither fighter is getting up and both have been down for longer than a count of ten there is no winner! Both Naruto and Gaara lose, and neither shall advance to the next round," the ref announced.

Erie silence greeted his announcement. Then suddenly an array of shouts and hollers erupted. Some were jeering while others were applauding. The mixed reaction was even greater than that then when Sasuke had won his second fight.

The ref sighed then looked back to the fighters. Just as he was about to motion for the medics to come and take them away Neji and Sasuke appeared and picked them up. Both had strange expressions on their faces.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Sasuke and Neji sat beside the two unconscious boys until they awoke. "Ahnn," Naruto groaned as he slowly sat up and looked around the infirmary. "Where am I?" he asked. The room was white and sterile.

"Do you have to ask?" Sasuke retorted from beside him.

"Guess not," Naruto winced as pain blossomed in his jaw as he tried to straighten up a bit quicker.

"Easy, you got hit pretty hard," Sasuke warned moving to Naruto's side and steadying him.

"What about the rest of the fights?" Naruto asked looking towards the door where he could hear cheering.

"We are on an intermission right now," Sasuke informed making Naruto lay back down. "Itachi, Kisame, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Shino won their matches."

"What about Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura?" Naruto inquired.

"Nope," Sasuke answered as he ran his hand through Naruto's blonde hair. "By the way you and Gaara both lost."

Naruto's eyes widened then closed. "Damn, I thought as much when our final hit landed simultaneously," Naruto groaned.

"Since when do you use such big words?" Sasuke joked.

"Shut up," Naruto growled. Sasuke smirked, leaned down, and kissed Naruto gently. Pulling away he smiled at him lovingly.

"I will win this, don't worry," Sasuke said stroking the side of Naruto's cheek.

"I'm not a prize to be won," Naruto defended.

"I know that, but I don't want you to be taken by anyone else," Sasuke admitted. "Plus I want a chance at some of the people fighting."

Naruto sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "I wanted to win and destroy that hold hags plans. But I guess I'll just have to trust you or someone else from Konoha to win."

"What are you saying I can't win?" Sasuke asked defensively.

"You're good Sasuke but Itachi, Kisame, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Ero-sennin are in this. You could lose," Naruto warned. Sasuke's answer to that was a glare. He didn't like the idea that someone else could win his blonde, even if they wouldn't do anything to him.

"We'll see," Sasuke growled. He leaned down, kissed Naruto one more time, then stood, and left.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Back up on the balcony for the fighters the others were discussing the latest events. Many were uneasy with the number of strong people present. Some had even dropped out during the intermission. Tsunade looked around the area with a satisfied smile. Even with the way it was looking it appeared someone from Konoha who wanted to "protect" Naruto would win. Her plan had met with a little misstep thanks to the brat finding out but it was still coming along fine.

The only thing she had a problem with was the orange haired fighter leaning against the wall across the way. Like all the other high class fighters present he had won his first two fights without much problem. He had also paid close attention to Naruto and Gaara's fight. Tsunade wondered what Pain could be thinking. The guy was talented, she would give him that, but did he honestly think he could win against all of the top fighters present? There had to be a limit to arrogance.

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi called as he walked over to her. "It seems I'll be fighting next."

"I suppose so," she said still looking across the way to Pain. "Who is your opponent?"

"Someone sent by a by a private businessmen, he shouldn't give me much trouble," Kakashi answered.

"Don't let your guard down," she ordered. "Remember we can't let anyone win Naruto."

Kakashi studied the Hokage for a moment. "Tell me Tsunade-sama, if you are so against the idea of others winning Naruto why did you make him the prize?" Kakashi asked looking at the female with the utmost seriousness.

Tsunade frowned and turned to look at the masked silver haired man. "To be honest," she started, "I was bored." Kakashi's eyes widened and nearly popped out of his head with her answer. "I thought that if I offered up something tantalizing it would draw in more people and make the tournament more exciting." She smiled at Kakashi, "And I was right! Just look at the turnout! This is by far the best tournament Konoha has had in years! All thanks to that brat's cute ass."

"An ass you had no right offering up," Sasuke growled as he stalked towards her. "You know Naruto is mine. You have no right putting him up for grabs."

Tsunade just smiled and patted Sasuke on the head like a small child. "Oh come now all you have to do is win. If you do that Naruto is all yours," she said then she laughed and pushed away from the wall. "That is if you can win!"

Sasuke continued to growl as he watched her walk away. Oh he would win. Sasuke hoped he would get a chance to face her during the tournament. If he did… a devious smile crossed his lips at the thought.

"Sasuke erase that look before someone thinks you've gone crazy," Kakashi drawled as he started for the stairs.

"Starting out the third round is Hatake Kakashi vs Zori," Iruka announced. Loud cheers for Kakashi rose up while jeers and boos were thrown at Zori.

"You don't seem to be very popular," Kakashi remarked with a smile at the other man. Zori had blue-white hair, and a line mark leading from each eye.

"I don't need to be popular to win," Zori remarked as he took a defensive position.

Kakashi sighed and also took his own stance, "True."

The ref looked between the two fighters making sure each was ready. It was hard to tell because Zori was tense while Kakashi was loose and seemingly aloof. "Fighters ready?" the ref asked. Both nodded their heads in answer. The ref raised his arm, "Begin," and brought it down.

Zori dashed forward and struck at where Kakashi had been. Zori blinked then spun around to see a grinning silver haired male looking at him. "Slow," Kakashi remarked as he side-stepped another attack. Kakashi danced around Zori for awhile before becoming bored and going on the defensive.

Zori could barely dodge Kakashi's attacks and before he knew it his feet were swiped out from underneath him. As he fell Kakashi's foot came to rest on his throat cutting off his air supply. He thrashed for a moment before he went still and signaled his defeat.

"Winner Hatake Kakashi!" the ref called. The crowd once again cheered as Kakashi made his way back up to the fighters' balcony.

"Next match is Uchiha Sasuke vs Hyuuga Neji," Iruka announced. The crowd went deadly silent as the two fighters made their way out into the arena.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And there you go! So how many of you thought either Naruto or Gaara was going to win? **

**Voice: You do realize someone is going to kill you for that right?**

**Me: Hmm… probably!**

**Voice: Yep, delusional. Hey who is this Zori guy?**

**Me: Oh, he's from the 'Land of Waves Arc'. He was one of Gato's men.**

**Voice: Oh I remember him now. Anyways please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**To the Winner Goes the Spoils**_

**Well so yeah, this is late, I apologize for that.**

**Rating: T**

**Plot Bunny: Thyme**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Chapter 5: Down to the Wire_

"What was that?" Naruto asked sitting up in his bed. "What did Iruka-sensei just announce?"

Gaara was looking rather perplexed as well. "I think he said Sasuke vs Neji," Gaara answered.

Both boys looked at each other. Realizing the blood bath that could occur should their boyfriends face each other they jumped up and raced for the door. The second they reached it their heads banged together. "Crap," Naruto cursed holding his head as his vision swam.

"You okay?" Gaara asked trying to steady himself as the world spun around him in a kaleidoscope effect.

"Let you know once everything stands still," Naruto muttered as he reached for the doorknob again and after several swipes opened it up. "Let's go."

"Right," Gaara said. The two slowly made their way out of the infirmary, using the wall to steady themselves as they walked. The two emerged out into the competitors' balcony and just as slowly made their way to the railing.

"What are you two doing?" shouted Tsunade rushing over to them. "You should be resting."

"Are Sasuke and Neji really fighting each other?" Naruto asked looking down into the arena. His eyes widened at the sight of the two proclaimed geniuses facing off.

"That doesn't look good," Gaara stated seeing the serious look in Neji's eyes. "You don't think they are taking this a bit personally do you?"

"Why would they do that?" asked Darui, who hadn't been eliminated yet.

"Sasuke and Neji are both highly competitive," stated Itachi walking over to the small group. "And seeing as they have been compared to each other since a young age they will most likely take this chance to decide who truly is the best."

"This is going to be messy," Kisame said leaning against the railing. "Itachi-san don't you think this is a bad idea?"

"No, it is a good opportunity for the both of them," Itachi answered. Gaara and Naruto gaped at the older Uchiha. How could he say that? Those two are going to kill each other and he is calmly standing there like his brother isn't just about to fight to the death. "Don't worry, they won't kill each other," Itachi finally said with a serious note.

"You sure?" Naruto asked.

"You don't trust your own fiancé?" Itachi asked.

"It isn't a matter of trust," Naruto stated. "It's a matter of knowing him."

Before Itachi could remark on that, or ask why Naruto wasn't still resting especially considering he was as white as a sheet, the referee called the start of the fight. They all watched with rapt attention as Neji and Sasuke slowly circled each other, their eyes locked in their own mental battle. The tension could be felt in the air. It was like electricity was rising up from the two fighters and charging the surrounding atmosphere.

Like a spring being released the two suddenly engaged. Sasuke threw a left jab, Neji blocked and countered with a left hook of his own. Sasuke blocked the oncoming hit, and the two were once again in a deadlock. The crowd remained silent as the two stared the other down.

"Oh just kiss him why don't you!" shouted someone from the crowd. Naruto and Gaara glared in the direction the call came from both hoping to find the one who suggested that.

They were distracted from their search when Sasuke and Neji sprang away from each other landing a good distance apart. Straightening they took off at a run. When they collided Neji attacked with a roundhouse kick. Sasuke blocked, bent down, and swept Neji's other leg out from under him. Neji's arm shot out and caught his fall. Springing back to his feet Neji stood just in time to block a serious of jabs sent flying towards him.

The crowd watch with baited breath as the two geniuses from different clans fought. For the two fighters it was like the stadium and the entire crowd fell away. All that matter was their opponent and his next move. Time was slipping past quickly as the battle wore on and on. Soon both boys were tired panting harshly and barely able to move.

Neji stepped forward and stumbled. Sasuke was trying to stand back having fallen earlier. They were feet away from the other, and at this point the one who could stay standing would be the winner. Each was fighting with their protesting muscles to stand. Finally Neji's legs buckled and he fell as Sasuke struggled to his feet.

The ref watched with growing worry as the two struggled. Sasuke finally straightened and Neji fell he finished the count, "One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… TEN! Winner Uchiha Sasuke!"

As soon as the declaration was given Sasuke's legs gave out and he fell to the ground. Both boys had the same thought, '_Damn we're still equal._'

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Sasuke awoke to a white ceiling and a grinning blonde. "Hey," Naruto said, "That was the most pathetic win I have ever witnessed."

"I know," Sasuke groaned. Looking around he saw Neji stirring as well. Sitting up he called over, "Next time it won't be a tie."

"Yeah, because I'm going to kick your ass," Neji remarked.

"A tie?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Wait you won Sasuke, how was it a tie?"

"I only won because I could stand for a couple seconds," Sasuke answered. "It wasn't like I actually delivered the finishing blow. We were equally matched."

Naruto grinned and kissed Sasuke's cheek, "Okay stop sulking you did great."

"Who's fighting now?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi and Kisame," Naruto answered.

"What?" Sasuke shouted. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I didn't think it mattered, Kisame is going to win," Naruto answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Don't decide that on your own," Sasuke bit out getting out of bed and making his way to the door. Naruto rushed after him with a worried expression. Gaara and Neji watch them go both wondering why those two were so reckless.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Jiraiya and Tsunade sighed as the fight was called. Who would have thought Kisame was still so good? Good enough that even the brilliant Itachi didn't stood a chance. That final attack was just brilliant; there was no way for Itachi to block it. Then there was the fact that neither had held back. The two went at each other like mortal enemies instead of lovers. It had made the fight so much more intense.

"I think you could feel some sexual tension," Kakashi remarked. "Think Itachi has been holding out on him?"

"Could be," Jiraiya commented thoughtfully. "After all his body wouldn't be in top condition had they been going at it last night." Jiraiya looked back down to the arena where Kisame was helping Itachi to the infirmary. "Think he was frustrated because of that and took it out during their match?"

"Oh I don't doubt it," Kakashi answered. "I know I tend to take my frustration out on my students when Iruka withholds sex."

"Your poor students," Jiraiya whined.

"No wonder I'm always being told to give Iruka more time off," Tsunade interjected. "You scare the students so much they come complaining to me. This is an order stop taking your frustration out on the students, it isn't right!"

"And using your successor as a prize and bait to attract people is right?" Jiraiya asked in a bland tone of voice.

"That is irrelevant," Tsunade answered. "Anyways I'm up next."

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Halfway to the arena Sasuke and Naruto ran into Kisame and Itachi. "You won right?" Naruto asked looking at the blue haired man.

"Yes," Kisame answered.

"I knew it!" Naruto cheered.

"How could you lose Aniki?" Sasuke asked looking over to his brother.

"It couldn't be helped," Itachi remarked walking pass them.

Sasuke and Naruto frowned at each other then followed after them. Naruto was starting to feel woozy again and Sasuke didn't look to good either. Naruto silently wondered how Sasuke was going to fight the next couple of rounds in his condition.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Tsunade stood in the center of the arena with a blank expression on her face as she faced her opponent. "I'll give you a chance to withdraw now Shino," Tsunade said looking at the Aburame heir.

"That isn't necessary," Shino stated.

"Oh, so confident that you can win?" Tsunade asked stretching her arms.

Shino adjusted his glassed before answering, "I do not presume to think I can win against our Hokage. But I will try my best and see how I fair against you. Why? Because it is a good chance to test my own skill."

Tsunade sighed, "Suit yourself kid." She looked over to the referee and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, right," the ref said raising his arm, "Begin!"

Tsunade wasted no time in stepping forward and engaging the young man. Shino found himself unable to do anything but defend against the older woman's constant, fast, and precise hits. Even with his own defense he couldn't block every jab and he found himself being pushed back. At this rate things were looking grim.

Shino decided for a feint. Tsunade saw through it but allowed it as the boy broke away from her. Stepping in again Tsunade went back on the offensive. "Steady your breathing and center yourself," Tsunade instructed. "Try and read my moves. Look for an opening." Shino did as instructed and found it was easier to block her attacks but he still couldn't find an opening to throw his own attack. "It over," Tsunade finally said as she pinned Shino to the ground and held him there.

The referee called an end to the match after a count of ten, "Winner Tsunade, Hokage of Konohagakure!"

Cheers erupted within the crowd as Tsunade stood and helped Shino to his feet. "Good job, you were able to read my moves a little at the end right?" Shino nodded his head. "Good, keep it up," Tsunade said patting his shoulder.

"Next match will be Jiraiya vs Darui" Iruka announced.

Jiraiya sighed as he made his way down to the arena. Reaching the bottom he glanced over to his opponent. "Well sorry but you will have to lose here," Jiraiya said with a smile.

"I don't plan to lose," Darui stated.

Jiraiya frowned. Shrugging he got into his stance and soon the fight began. Like Tsunade's fight it didn't take long, except that Darui was more skilled then Shino so Jiraiya actually had to dodge a couple attacks. Still with a well placed hit to his kidney Jiraiya took Darui down. The ref called an end to the fight and declared Jiraiya the winner.

"Now members of the audience we ask that you rejoin us tomorrow for the final three rounds. The first round will consist of the battles: Kisame vs Kakashi, Jiraiya vs Tsunade, and Sasuke vs Pain," Iruka called from the announcement balcony.

After a while the crowds started to filter out and head either home or to their hotel rooms. The fighters who had been defeated were told to go to the hospital and get a thorough check up. As for the ones still in the infirmary they were check over again and told to go home and get some rest.

Naruto and Sasuke left the arena hand in hand as they made their way towards Naruto's apartment. Even if tomorrow would be the last day of this ridiculous tournament there was no way Sasuke was going to leave Naruto alone for one moment. Who knew what a sore loser might do in a moment of desperation!

Apparently Sasuke wasn't alone in his thoughts because Itachi and Kisame also showed up at Naruto's apartment saying they just wanted to make sure nothing had happened. For their efforts Naruto had slammed the door in their faces and told them to go back to their hotel room. Naruto had also said something about Itachi giving Kisame some attention in bed, for which he heard a sputtered reply.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Pain sat in his hotel room glaring out over the city as the sun fell. Tomorrow was going to the hardest part of his tasks. His first fight was against Sasuke of all people. Though he had to count himself lucky that he hadn't been pitted against either Jiraiya or Tsunade, they probably had already guessed what he wanted the blonde for. Kakashi or Kisame would also be a problem as they are both seasoned fighters.

No, Pain decided, Sasuke was the better choice by far in the way of experience. He had spent a great deal of time studying the younger Uchiha. He knew what his weaknesses were. Then again he doubted Sasuke had just stood by idly. No the fiancé of his beloved Naruto had most likely studied every contestant to the point of obsession.

With an evil smirk he turned away from the sunset and went further into his room. Tomorrow was going to fun. He would finally be able to get rid of the main obstacle in his way of being with that blonde siren that haunted his dreams.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Naruto felt a cold shiver run along his spine suddenly as he crawled into bed beside Sasuke. Ignoring the feeling as nerves he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And that my readers is the fifth chapter. Okay I am sorry for not giving you Itachi and Kisame's fight but I had no idea how to write it out. Please forgive me! As for Sasuke and Neji's fight, I realize Sasuke's winning is a HUGE cliché but I tried to make it an even match with a winner winning through sheer stubbornness (which Sasuke wins at). **

**Voice: Do you really need to explain that?**

**Me: Yes!**

**Voice: Okay, okay. Anyways please review and let us know what you think!**

**Update: I am going in for a surgery this Thursday. For my regular readers you already know about the car accident I was involved in on August 4****th****. This surgery is the final one in regards to my treatment for that. Because of it my updates have been slower and will remain slower for a while. Please understand. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**To the Winner Goes the Spoils**_

**I am extremely sorry that this has taken so long to get up! I know that you have all been waiting patiently for this so please wait no more. **

**Plot Bunny: Thyme**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Chapter 6: Deadly Matches_

Naruto sighed as he stretched his arms above his head. He was sore everywhere thanks to that tournament, and mainly his fight with Gaara. Looking out of the corner of his eye he wondered how Sasuke was doing. The younger Uchiha had been unusually coarse when they woke up. Shrugging the depressing thought aside Naruto barely had time to jump out of the way of a lasso. "What the hell?" he yelled as he spun to face Tsunade's elite. "Not again," the blonde whined. Sighing he hugged Sasuke, kissed him gently, and said, "Good luck." After wishing his fiancé good luck Naruto took off running, the ones sent to capture him, hopefully, chasing after him.

Sasuke stood in the middle of the road a little perplexed for a while before reality caught up to him. If what he had just witnessed was real that meant Tsunade hadn't given up on putting Naruto inside that display case. With a scowl and an even darkening mood he made his way to the coliseum. As he arrived he came face to face with solid proof of what he had suspected, Naruto was up on the announcer's balcony inside the display case. The younger Uchiha had to suppress a giggle at the irate look on the blonde's face.

"He doesn't seem too happy," Kakashi said walking up to Sasuke. "Of course that is only too be expected considering he wasn't able to shake them off this time."

"I doesn't matter," Sasuke said his eyes still trained on Naruto and that adorable frown.

"Oh?" Kakashi was intrigued as to where the confidence Sasuke was displaying was coming from. "And pray tell why it doesn't matter?"

Sasuke smirked and finally took his eyes off of Naruto to look at his old mentor, "Because I will be the one to release him for that box."

Kakashi instantly felt a shiver of disgust run along his spine. Taking several steps away from the younger male Kakashi said, "Sasuke I didn't know you were into such things. I'm shocked."

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked several times before realizing what it was his teacher was referring to. A deep red crimson blush stole across Sasuke's face. "That isn't what I meant!" he shouted at the silver haired male. "Don't put me in the same category as you!"

"Something wrong?" Itachi asked walking over to them.

"Your brother is a pervert," Kakashi answered before Sasuke could.

"I am not!" Sasuke defended.

"He is enjoying seeing Naruto in a cage," Kakashi provided.

Itachi looked over to his smaller brother with a startled expression. "You seriously don't have such inclinations do you Sasuke?"

Paling the younger Uchiha gritted his teeth and growled out, "No I do not!"

"How on Earth did I raise such a person?" Itachi wondered as Kisame joined them.

Sasuke glared at the blue haired man. "Well let's start with him, and then go over to him," Sasuke pointed to Kakashi, "Who you left in charge of my education."

"Oh right," Itachi seemed completely un-phased by the not so subtle bite in Sasuke's words. "Anyways, do your best today Sasuke," Itachi said patting his younger brother's shoulder. "Good luck Kisame," Itachi whispered to his lover kissing his cheek.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Naruto glared down at into the combat ring as the opening ceremony commenced. It wasn't that he was bitter, no the little blonde was far beyond bitter he was livid. To think those slow masked jerks would use such nasty tricks to catch him. Threatening to rig the tournament so Sasuke loses in the first round. That dirty, rotten, old hag! He wouldn't forgive such underhanded methods to get him to cooperate.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Jiraiya and Tsunade stood side by side as Iruka announced the first round, theirs. The other combatants cleared out leaving only them and the referee in the combat ring. The two old teammates and lifelong friends turned and glared at each other.

"Don't take this personally Tsunade, but I can't just go easy on you," Jiraiya stated.

Tsunade smiled and put her hand on her hip. "Honestly Jiraiya I would be disappointed if you did. I of course also do not plan to hold back as well," she stated with a look of triumph.

The two continued to glare and smile at each other, causing great confusion for the referee who wanted nothing more than to hide inside a cage made from safety glass. If there was anywhere he wanted to be in this instant it wasn't in the middle of a fight between two living legends. It was obvious Jiraiya was still rather upset about Tsunade using Naruto as the prize, and Tsunade obviously felt absolutely no guilt over it. The referee sent up a silent prayer that he would make it out of the ring alive and called a start to the fight.

The two veterans stepped forward and instantly engaged. Tsunade attacked first with a high kick to Jiraiya's face. The white haired male blocked it; grabbing her leg he spun her around and released her. Tsunade flew through the air and landed gracefully on the ground like a cat. Jumping back up and regaining her stance she had just enough time to brace herself before Jiraiya attacked her. With calm and calculating eyes she blocked each of Jiraiya's punches. Of course Jiraiya was just as calm, his own eyes taking in every move and looking for an opening.

It didn't take long before the crowd's cheers had fallen silent and all anyone could do was watch in absolute silence. The level of skill shown by the two veteran combatants was unlike anything shown in the ring in years. No one could even begin to see where one attack ended and another began. Each of their moves flowed flawlessly and without end. It was like watching the rapids of a raging river. Though the movements were violent and lethal it was controlled and precise.

Tsunade threw a left hook, Jiraiya blocked and countered with a jab. The sequence of attack, block, attack, block, attack continued on and on until both seniors were growing wary and tired. Their legs shook and their arms ached. Both were perspiring and panting harshly. Still despite their physical and mental exhaustion neither seemed to show any signs of stopping. They both refused to give the other an inch. They continued to relentlessly attack the other, giving no opening and taking none.

It was tense and the silence from the crowd only added to the unbearable pressure of the fight. It was like as the two fought the entire world was holding its breath waiting for the victor to be decided. Finally it came, with a resounding clack two bodies fell to the ground. Tsunade had attacked with a kick and Jiraiya had countered with a straight jab. The hits landed simultaneously and they both fell unconscious. The crowd was silent for a good minute before the judge gave the call, "Draw, no winner!"

That was the deciding factor, the crowd burst into an uproar. They couldn't believe that not one but two fights had ended in a draw. Both fights had been heart stopping and Earth shattering but the second had held an intense sense that none other before it had. Cheers rose up calling to the greatness that befit the match. Perhaps this was best, after all who knew what would happen had one of them won.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

"Well that is a tough act to follow," Kakashi drawled leaning against the railing.

"Scared you'll lose?" Sasuke jeered over to his teacher.

"Well you never know," Kakashi said stepping away from the railing and heading towards the stairs.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Kisame and Kakashi faced each other as the ref, who had finally gotten his nerves in check, announced the matched and called it to start. Unlike with the other matches Kakashi and Kisame did not instantly converge, instead they remained in place sizing the other up. They both already had an idea of how this was going to end, but one of them was looking for a way to turn the tables around. It would be hard, considering the other's experience but he had to.

Both moved their feet slightly, just a shifting of their weight, but that seemed to be the deciding factor. The two sprung forward. Kakashi instantly threw an elbow at Kisame's jaw. The larger man dodged and grabbed Kakashi's arm. Twisting Kakashi freed his arm before Kisame could put him into a lock. Kisame countered his loss with a kick to Kakashi's legs trying to sweep them out from under him. Kakashi jumped avoiding the kick and using the hang time he sent his own kick out. It landed on Kisame's shoulder.

The taller man grunted as he moved back a pace but he didn't waver. Regaining his stance he went on the offensive again. This time he attacked with a one-two combination. Kakashi dodged and blocked but in the end a punched landed on his stomach knocking the wind out of him momentarily. This moment was all Kisame needed to pin Kakashi down. The silver haired man grunted as he hit the compacted earth. Struggling for a moment Kakashi was able to free himself and turn over before Kisame could truly pin him. With a solid left hook to Kisame's jaw Kakashi sent the taller man reeling off of him. Standing back up the match resumed.

The crowd was watching this fight with attention, after all the winner would be going on to the finals. The idea that either Hatake Kakashi or Hoshigaki Kisame would lay claim to the prize was an intriguing idea. Of course there was also the matter of the next round, the one that would decide the second opponent for the final round.

Kisame and Kakashi were both breathing heavily but the difference in stamina was showing, Kakashi was far more tired than Kisame. With one final attack Kakashi moved in hoping to end it with a knock out. He found himself being the one looking up at the sky after the referee announced Kisame as the winner. Sighing Kakashi slowly rose to his feet, "Well good luck," he said as he walked away towards the infirmary.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

"He did lose," Sasuke mumbled as he watched Kakashi limp off to the infirmary. "I should of known." Pushing off of the wall he had been leaning against Sasuke made his own way down the stairs towards the ring. Halfway down he ran into Kisame who was on his way up. "Good job," Sasuke said.

"I expect to see you in the next round," Kisame responded.

"Of course," Sasuke answered. The two continued past each other as if they hadn't acknowledged the other at all. Reaching the bottom level Sasuke walked out into the sun and faced his opponent. "I'll give you this one chance to back down now," Sasuke said looking over to Pain.

"Not a chance," Pain countered. "I've been waiting years to get my hands on Naruto. I'm not about to just back out now."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the arrogance in the other man's words. "You think you can take Naruto from me?"

"If I win he is automatically mine," Pain answered.

"Only until I take him back from you," Sasuke responded with a cold and sinister look in his coal black eyes.

Pain lifted an eyebrow. "Oh are you saying that even if you lose you will fight the winner and take Naruto back?" Pain asked.

"No," Sasuke answered. Before Pain could ask for a more in-depth explanation Sasuke continued, "I'll kill the winner and make it known that no matter what Tsunade says, Naruto is mine."

"I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE!" Naruto shouted down into the pit upon hearing Sasuke's words.

"Of course you don't," Sasuke said smiling up at the blonde. He couldn't see clearing but he swore he saw Naruto blushing. "Anyways let's get this started. I need to destroy any hope you might have of touching Naruto." Sasuke's eyes had his intention shining in them clear as day.

"Of course, I can't wait to see your look of utter defeat at my hands," Pain countered. The pair took their stance and the referee called a start to the match. The two wasted no time in engaging. They had spent all day yesterday studying the other and all night calculating how to go about this match. There was no longer time to think, all that matter now as action.

Sasuke attacked with an undercut to Pain's diaphragm. The orange haired man barely dodged the attack, spun, and sent his elbow towards Sasuke's temple. The raven haired male blocked the attack with his right arm, took firm hold of the other's arm, and twisted it. Pain shot up Pain's arm as Sasuke continued to put pressure on the other man's arm. Soon a slight cracking sound was heard then a howl of pain.

The referee instantly called a halt to the match and went over to Pain, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Pain said holding his dislocated shoulder. With a deep breath he popped it back in place causing him to grit his teeth from the agony. "I can continue so start the fight back up."

The referee looked a little uncertain but moved away from the orange haired male and called the fight back on. "You're tough," Sasuke said looking at the other man who was now circling him.

"I could say the same for you, but I would be lying," Pain jeered. "In the end I will be the one to take Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed; pivoting on his right foot he sent his left leg flying landing a surprise kick to Pain's chest. The orange haired man still being dazed from his dislocated shoulder and being slowed by the pain didn't have time to react to the sudden movement and went skidding backwards. Regaining his balance he was met with Sasuke's fists colliding with his already bruised torso. Coughing Pain attempted to put up his defenses. Sasuke's attacks were relentless. "Naruto is mine," Sasuke growled as he threw on final attack sending Pain to the ground.

"Winner Uchiha Sasuke!" the referee called as Pain stayed down for a count of ten.

Sasuke sneered down at the man at his feet before turning to glare up at Kisame who just smiled down at him. Iruka took a deep breath and announced, "The final match shall be Hoshigaki Kisame versus Uchiha Sasuke."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**I am once again sorry for the extremely late update, please be understanding!**

**Voice: Review, review now. REVIEW!**

**Me: She had sugar sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**To the Winner Goes the Spoils**_

**Well guess what, this is the FINAL chapter! That's right here it is the climax. Thanks for coming on this little jaunt with me.**

**Plot Bunny: Thyme**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 7: And the Winner Is…_

Naruto glared down at the fighting arena with hateful scorn. There was no way this was going to end up with him in the hands of either of those two. He didn't care if one of them was Sasuke; he was not going to be anyone's prize! Looking away from the two finalists he started to search the crowd for his one saving grace. He spotted the trio just a little ways away. With a smile Naruto made several hand gestures and soon three heads vanished from the crowd.

"I'm sorry about this Naruto," Iruka said looking at the blonde boy with sympathy.

Turning his large blue eyes he made his lip jut out in a small pout. "Iruka-sensei I don't want to do this, please let me out," Naruto whined.

Iruka bit his bottom lip and had to quickly look away from Naruto's face. "I'm sorry Naruto but you know I can't do that," Iruka's voice was full of regret and sorrow but he just couldn't go against Tsunade's orders.

"I know Iruka-sensei," Naruto sighed as if he was resigned to his fate. Yeah right! As if he could ever accept this. The flashing of a mirror from across the way told Naruto his little minions were in position. With a smile he signaled them to wait. The time would soon come.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

"This is most certainly an interesting outcome," Kakashi remarked as he smirked down at the scene of Sasuke and Kisame standing face to face. "So who do you think will win?" Kakashi turned and smiled at Itachi.

"Are you asking me to chose between my lover and my brother?" Itachi asked the older man.

Kakashi thought about it for a moment then with a seemingly larger smile he said, "Yep!"

Itachi sighed and looked back down at the two standing in the center of the circular pit. "Truthfully it could go either way. Sasuke is good, but Kisame has experience. It all just depends on who can overcome the other."

"That's cheating," Kakashi remarked with a disappointed drawl. "You didn't pick one you just gave them both a compliment. I know how about I vote for Sasuke and you vote for Kisame. Loser has to be the one to hand Naruto over to the winner."

Itachi looked over to Kakashi with a lifted eyebrow. "Now that doesn't sound too bad. Deal," Itachi agreed shaking Kakashi's hand. The two men shared a nod and returned to waiting for the final match to begin. The match that would decide once and for all whom Naruto "belongs" to.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

The referee stood in the center of the two with a worried look. He had somehow managed to come out unscathed so far but for some reason he had a feeling that no matter what he might just not make it this time. These two looked hungry for blood, and neither would be satisfied until he got some.

Of course he wasn't too far off. Sasuke was buzzing with the need to end this and win so he could take Naruto back to his place and hide him away from all these pesky little flies. Kisame was just waiting for the fight to start so he could see just how good his lover's little brother really was after his little training journey. He couldn't really care if he won, though he was still going to put his all into it.

Silence had overtaken the coliseum and every spectator watched with bated breath as they waited for the signal to be given. The only thing that could be heard was the wind blowing in the air and the soft breathing of each person. Some could swear that they could hear the beating hearts of the people around them the silence was so profound.

With one last look to each of the men the referee held up his arm and called out, "Final match Uchiha Sasuke versus Hoshigaki Kisame, BEGIN!"

It was like the revolver for a horse race being shot and the gates opening. Kisame and Sasuke collided Sasuke's fist instantly coming out in a right hook aiming for Kisame's jaw. The taller man caught Sasuke's fist and twisted his arm. With a slight grunt of pain Sasuke allowed his body to follow the movement and freed his arm before he could be put into a hold. Breaking away and taking several steps back Sasuke's calm black eyes accessed Kisame's speed and strength from that one attack.

"If you can't think one your toes then don't think," Kisame warned as he took on the offensive. His left leg came up and flew towards Sasuke's right shoulder. Putting both arms up Sasuke cushioned the kick but he still skidded several feet from the force of impact.

"Thanks for the advice," Sasuke remarked stepping in and throwing several consecutive jabs. Kisame effortlessly blocked the punches but he was also gauging Sasuke's reactions at the same time. Both fighters weren't just throwing attacks and putting up defenses they were judging the other, sizing him up and trying to find the easiest way to cut him down.

Their eyes were sharp, taking in every small movement, every break, every breath, every gesture. It was only a matter of time before one of them found a weakness an opening that he could exploit. Kisame found one first, Sasuke's left side was slower than his right thanks to his previous fights. Without a change to his facial expressions Kisame sent a fake to Sasuke's right then as the younger Uchiha moved to block the attack he struck with his leg to Sasuke's left landing a solid kick to his ribs.

Gasping Sasuke clutched his ribs and glared at the older man. He didn't have time to worry about the possibility of broken ribs because soon Kisame was attacking him again. That kick had winded him and now he wasn't breathing right. It was taking Sasuke everything he had to block and keep up with Kisame's attacks. Gritting his teeth he sent out a right upper cut. His fist grazed Kisame's jaw but inflicted no real damage because the older man tilted his head back just in time to dodge it.

"I win," Kisame announced with a small smirk as his hands, gripped together, came down on the back of Sasuke's head. The younger Uchiha's black eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell limply to ground.

The referee and the rest of the crowd watched in shock as Sasuke fell. Snapping out of his shock quickly the ref rushed to Sasuke's side and checked on him. "Winner via knocked out, Hoshigaki Kisame!" the referee announced holding up Kisame's arm.

Loud cheers erupted. Sasuke slowly stirred as the crowds grew louder and louder. "Shit," he groaned as he sat up. He couldn't believe he had just lost.

"You did good Sasuke," Kisame said reaching down and helping Sasuke up.

"I still lost," Sasuke admitted. Deciding he probably didn't need his Plan B with Kisame as the winner he was a little easier about it. He straightened and steeled himself for the oncoming prize offering when a loud bang erupted from the announcer's balcony. "Naruto!" Sasuke shouted seeing a cloud of smoke billowing from the area.

"Don't worry he's right here," Kakashi announced holding a rope bound and pouting Naruto. "I guess he wasn't quite as resigned to being the prize as we all thought. Iruka should be handling his little accomplices."

"Let me go!" Naruto struggled against the ropes.

"No," Kakashi stated. "Okay so here you go Kisame." Kakashi picked Naruto up, who yelped because of the sudden loss of earth beneath his feet, and presented him to Kisame. "As winner you are now the official owner of Uzumaki Naruto."

"He is not!" Naruto growled still struggling to get free.

"Hold still you little pest," Kakashi remarked, "I'm going to drop you." That got Naruto's attention and he stilled in his struggles.

"Thank you," Kisame said taking Naruto from Kakashi. He took in the glare from both Naruto and Sasuke and the stifled laughter from Itachi as he accepted the young blonde. "Well before I give you back to your fiancé I guess I'll get something out of this whole thing."

"Huh?" the four men said in unison before Kisame leaned down and kissed Naruto. The crowd went entirely silent, nearly everyone stopped breathing. Naruto's eyes were wide and he just couldn't quite wrap his head around what was happening. Then Kisame pulled away, tossed Naruto to Sasuke who was fuming at this point, and ran.

"Kisame!" Itachi growled as he chased after him.

"I'm going to kill him," Sasuke said with an equally menacing tone as he set Naruto aside and followed after his brother.

Naruto stood perplexed in the center of the coliseum before yelling, "Hey someone untie me!"

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

Sasuke and Naruto sat in Naruto's apartment enjoying some dinner. "I'm sorry I couldn't win," Sasuke said for probably the hundredth time that night.

Groaning Naruto said, "Will you please stop apologizing already! It doesn't matter if you didn't win because we both know I wouldn't have sanctioned that stupid prize business no matter who won!"

"Even if it was me?" Sasuke asked.

"Especially if it was you," Naruto remarked taking a sip of his tea.

Sasuke felt a slight pout come to his face, "And why is that?"

Naruto sighed; did he really have to spell this out for him? Could his genius fiancé really be _that_ dense? Looking into Sasuke's eyes he realized he really did. "Because, Sasuke, I am already technically yours. I have been since our parents decided we would be married. But if you really want to know, it is also because I decided for myself a long time ago that you would be the only one for me," by the time Naruto was done talking he was bright red and looked like he was going to die of embarrassment.

Sasuke also had a faint blush on his cheeks from Naruto's words. "Oh I see," Sasuke finally said after several moments of tense silence. "Then every thing's good."

"Yeah," Naruto answered. The two continued to look at the other in silence for a moment longer before Naruto said, "Foods getting cold. Hurry up and eat."

"Yeah," Sasuke responded turning his eyes back to the food.

_xXx To the Winner Goes the Spoils xXx_

"That was fun," Tsunade remarked as she lounged in her chair. "I wonder what I should do for next year?"

Shizune stood off to the side with a worried expression as an evil gleeful smile passed Tsunade's lips. "Tsunade-sama?" Shizune called softly.

"Hey Shizune," Tsunade turned and pinned her aid with a warm look.

"Yes?" Shizune responded only growing more wary of her mentor.

"What do you think of offering up Iruka next year?" Tsunade asked.

"Not on your life," Kakashi drawled from the window. You could see the cruel look in his eyes despite the apparent smile on his face. "I let you get away with using Sensei's kid this time but you touch my dolphin and I'll really not stay quiet. Besides I doubt you want to anger Iruka."

Tsunade thought about that for a moment. With a sigh she admitted that Kakashi had a point. "Well then I guess I'll just have to use something else next year to draw in people. Hmm how about…"

"No!" the pair said cutting off her idea before she could say it.

"Just offer the usual prize," Shizune commented.

"But a free one month stay at the most luxurious hot spring and spa is so cliché!" Tsunade whine.

_THE END!_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well there it is, the final chapter. So how many of you honestly thought I was going to let Sasuke win? Please don't kill me!**

**Voice: Well I thank you for reading this spur of the moment story and for reviewing and supporting the story thus far. If I can bother you further please review and tell us what you think now that it is finished.**

**Me: You are seriously creeping me out right now. OH! I just finished reading and watching Saiyuki, so if you have a pairing from that you like and want written message me and let me know! (I also just posted a Saiyuki fic). Well till next time Bye!**


End file.
